Ti Sento: a bioshock fanfic
by Snow Rodriquez
Summary: one teenager's epic journey to discover who he is and escape Rapture, aided by Dr. Tenenbaum.
1. Chapter 1

**Ti Sento**

**A Bioshock fanfic by Bill Weiss**

**Chapter one**

**I woke up in the dark. I was aware I was standing up. The ground was metal, and I was fairly sure it was moving. I felt cool metal against my wrists. **

**Suddenly, a TV flickered on in front of me, illuminating the room. I was in a subway train, with covered windows. I was handcuffed to a bar attached to the ceiling and was vaguely aware of someone else in the carriage, chained by their wrists to the seat.**

**On the TV, there was a rather pompous looking man, dressed in a smoking jacket and clutching a glass of brandy. He had black hair, streaked with grey, and a little mustache on his upper lip. Smiling, he raised the glass to the camera.**

"**Greetings, friends, I am Andrew Ryan." the man on the TV said. " and I am here to ask you an important question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat…" the TV cut off there. A long, thin plume of smoke rose out the top. **

**Suddenly, the coverings on the windows lifted up, and I saw I was in a beautiful undersea world, with octopi and sharks swimming around the train in all directions. I gasped, as the person chained to the seat woke up, screaming. **

**I calmed her down, and asked her what her name was. "Christy. Christy Vasquez." she replied. She appeared to be Spanish, and had long black hair with a pink streak and was wearing a black and blue miniskirt, a white shirt, knotted under her breasts and stiletto heeled boots, also with a pink stripe. "and you?" she asked. I shrugged, as I didn't remember my name. "What, do you have amnesia or something like that?" Vasquez asked.**

**I shrugged. The train jolted to a holt, and we were thrown to the ground. **

**We heard scratching at the roof, and very faint voices. All the lights went off. **

**Christy screamed, as the train started to rock…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ti Sento**

**A Bioshock fanfic by Bill Weiss**

**Chapter two**

**Christy screamed, as several small holes appeared in the ceiling. The glass window on the door smashed, as a large fishing hook swung at it. I heard the voices more clearly now. Two female voices, one upper class, the other cockney. And the voice of a little girl. Christy stopped screaming, and licked her lips. **

**Suddenly, a gunshot. Shouting. Screaming. A body fell against the window. The body appeared to belong to the upper class voice. We appeared to have pulled into the station, explaining how no water was flowing in, and the "people" if you can call them that, were on the roof. **

**The little girl ran into the carriage, straight away I saw her eyes were bright, glowing yellow. She reached her hand out to me, and I took it. Suddenly, a white light flooded the room. I saw in the light faces, and hands, and needles… **

**I was ripped away from the light. I saw Christy picking up the little girl, sinking her white, gleaming teeth into her neck… the girl screaming, blood everywhere. Christy drinking the blood. The blood staining her lips bright red. A woman dropped into the carriage, pointing a revolver at Christy. She had blond hair in a tight bun, grey eyes with heavy bags underneath them, and glasses. **

"**drop the girl, you bitch!" she screamed. Christy threw the girl's body, convulsing wildly, to the floor, and snarled "who the hell are you?"**

**The woman shot at her with her revolver. Christy ducked, just in time for the bullet to fly over her head. She rose her hand, and the revolver went flying out of the woman's hand. She gasped, and stared at her recently vacated hand. Christy grinned, as the woman sank to her knees, holding her hands in the air. Hearing the voices get ever closer, she flipped back in the air, and disappeared. **

"**and you." the woman said. "who are you?"**

**I shrugged, as I didn't know. She frowned, and said "Well, its obvious the conditioning gave you amnesia. My name is Rachel Bruar. And that was Christy Vasquez, daughter of Agapito Vasquez. He was going to turn her into a big sister, but escaped, but it seemed they managed to give her the powers."**

**She held her hand out to me. "come!" she said "I will take you to someone who can help you!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ti Sento**

**A Bioshock fanfic by Bill Weiss**

**Chapter three**

**Rachel took me to a large, round room, with a large, plush armchair in the middle. Sitting in the armchair was a woman of about forty or fifty, stroking a skinny black cat. Standing around her were several little girls, all with glowing, yellow eyes and grey, sallow skin and a teenage boy, also with glowing eyes and grey, sallow skin. She was reading a book aloud, and all the little girls were listening intently. The teenage boy came over to me, and said, with a thick German accent, "Hello, I'm afraid Mama Tenenbaum is reading to the little ones, but she shall be with you in a minuet." **

**Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. A perfectly manicured hand, wearing red nail varnish. The hand spun me round, and I saw Rachel's scowling face. "listen, you. Did Christy say anything to you, at all?" I shook my head. She sighed a deep sigh of irritation. Suddenly, a shrieking sound was heard, and everyone turned to the source, seeing a couple of Splicers were standing on one of the rooftops, one of which was holding a Sniper Rifle. He took aim, and pulled the trigger…**


End file.
